Not the Same
by Rose Sanders
Summary: Kurt is now in Dalton, away from Karofsky. Genres may change. Possibly some eventual Kurt/OC or Blaine/OC. I'm not sure which yet, but it's Klaine in the end, I promise. Please read!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

Kurt sighs, walking through the halls of Dalton for the first time, as a student anyway.

"'S there a problem **new kid**?" Blaine asks smiling at Kurt. Kurt feels a faint blush dust his cheeks as he recalls Blaine fixing his collar and reprimanding him for forgetting a jacket he didn't have. He had called him 'new kid.'

"Yeah. I mean-I guess... I mean- I'm not so sure about dorming here, I mean, it's better than paying for a cab or something, but... I'm missing home already." Kurt pulls his satchel's strap closer to his collar.

"You'll be fine... I'll walk you to your first class." Blaine smiles cheerily. Kurt doesn't understand how some could be so chipper in the morning, he wasn't a grouchy person in the morning, but he wasn't like Blaine in the morning! That's for sure.

"I have history first." Kurt tells Blaine, who is sliding down the stairway's banister to the ground floor. "You're going to get yourself hurt doing that, in case you want to know."

"No I'm not!" Blaine says, cheerily sliding off the banister. "There are people in _our_ dorm in that class with _us_ in that class." Kurt rolls his eyes, Blaine had put up a large argument about Kurt needing to be in his dorm. There are four dormitories. Reilly and Gambledon, two which Kurt didn't know to much about, Porthaven the one Kurt was about to be placed in, and Hastings, the one Kurt is in now.

"Hello?" Blaine asks, nudging at Kurt, "you didn't hear anything I said did you?" Blaine asks smirking a bit.

"No, sorry, my brain was taking a vacation..." Kurt half-smiles back.

"I was asking if you were going to be okay this hour, because I need to talk to the Warbler's director." Blaine restates.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll be A-okay. I promise." Kurt nods and turns to enter.

"Riley! Keep track of Kurt for me will you?" Blaine is talking to a boy taller than him who is jogging to the scene.

The boy, Riley, has curly, ginger hair and a pale complexion that lights up his hair. His frame is slight, and his uniform needs proper tailoring. Kurt smiles politely at the boy.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt murmurs, and grabs the cuff of his opposite hand's sleeve.

"Well, I'm in charge of you now. You have history?" Riley gestures to the door in front of him.

"Yeah," Kurt smiles and Riley opens the door for him, "thanks!" Kurt sighs when he walks in and doesn't see Mercedes, but finds a seat in the back and quickly vacates to it. Kurt doodles leisurely on his notebook, hearing everything his professor is saying, but he gets bored quickly for he had studied this at McKinley.

"... Now who can name the mistress who was the first killed during the Salem Witch Trials?" Kurt starts to pay attention, for this is something he doesn't know. Then the bell rings, and people start to file out.

"I want to know who it was tomorrow Mr. Phillips!" Kurt's professor shouts out the door, "oh, hello Mr. Hummel, are you liking Dalton?" There is a look in the professor's eyes that Kurt finds as a warning of some sort. _Oh for the love of Gaga, please let this just be nerves!_ Kurt sends a silent plea to any one who listens, though he doesn't think any one does.

"... I-it's my first class..." Kurt replies edging toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah, what's your next class?" His professor leers at him and leans closer to Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt... You're gonna be late for your next class," Riley says, walking up to him from where he had been packing his things.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Riley. Could you show me where"-Kurt looks at his paper-"Lit is?"

"Sure, that's on the way to math." Riley smiles and leads Kurt to his next class. Kurt sighs and takes his notes neatly and he finds that class is flying by and soon its the end of the day and he's in his room staring at a pile of homework.

"Greetings from the students of Dalton," Blaine smiles and walks in with Riley trailing behind him silently, "I see they weren't light on the homework." Blaine pulls up a chair and sits next to Kurt, and Riley does the same.

"Need help?" Riley asks cheerily, so he _is _ an evening person.

"Yeah. Do you understand the science homework?" Kurt had finished the Lit and algebra in class, but science got him every time.

"Not good enough to explain." Blaine shrugs standing and replacing the chair, "I'll be downstairs with Wes, David, and Brendyn."

"Okay." Kurt says nodding, but not knowing who the third boy is.

"I can help!" Riley smiles.

"Great! Now.. how do you do number four?" Kurt asks.

Blaine races down the stairs, not using the banister.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Brendyn looks up from the Xbox, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Brendyn is what you would call 'geek chic.' His glasses, which _are_ prescription, are too large for his face and thickly rimmed. He only wears his Dalton jacket to class and is more commonly found in his white shirt and tie with, of course, the slacks. His hair is dark black and it looks stark against his pale peach skin.

David had been reading a book next to Wes, who was playing Xbox as well, but looked up and gave Blaine a 'wth' look as he raced over.

"What? Nothing! I'm fine." Blaine assures as he sits down next to Brendyn and nabs a controller.

"Dude, you normally sit on the couch, what's up." Brendyn points out.

"Kurt met Riley." Blaine says, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Why wasn't he put _in_ Reilly? I mean, really, that's where all the nuisances go." Brendyn asks.

"Kurt. Is. Doing. His. Homework. With. The. Nuisance." Blaine snarls through gritted teeth.

"That's nothing to call a fellow warbler." David says quietly as Kurt and Riley make their way down the stairs.

"You know, I thought I was going to be the only kid listening to Lady Gaga." Riley beams as they turn to go down the stairs.

"Oh no, I honestly thought I was going to be the only one listening to her. Most of the Warblers strike me as Classic Rockers, maybe some Pops, but not a lot, definitely not adventurous enough for Lady Gaga." Kurt smiles and starts down the stairs rapidly.

"No, well, yeah, you were right... but... _I'm_ into Lady Gaga." Riley is lying, but Kurt doesn't know that, Riley is very cunning.

"Ugh..." Blaine murmurs, it was going to be terribly hard to keep Kurt away from Riley if Riley likes Lady Gaga. Good thing that Riley was transferring to a different dorm, one that suits him better, Reilly. "Hey Kurt, did you finish your schoolwork?" Blaine smiles as Kurt sits next to him. Brendyn braces himself for Riley, but Riley just pulls up a chair and sits.

"Yes, father dear, now would you like me to wash the dishes?" Kurt asks sarcastically. Riley laughs.

"This is Brendyn." Blaine points at the boy next to him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." Kurt beams, tiredly.

"I'm well aware." Brendyn smiles as the large clock above the hearth chimes.

"Lights out." Wes says turning off the Xbox.

"See you tomorrow!" Kurt smiles sleepily and heads up the stairs behind Riley.

Kurt is in his pajamas and falls into bed, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Kurt's phone blings and he groans, stretching to get it.

**Stay away from Riley, please. -B**

** Why? -K**

** Because. -B **

Kurt sighs exasperatedly at this.

**Because- why? -K **

Blaine's forehead scrunches together as he contemplates an acceptable answer for Kurt.

**Hes not as he appears, will xplain l8r -B**

** Watevs, Im tiredd and by the way u r txting u r 2 good nite. -K**

** Good night, Kurt. -B**

Kurt growls at his cell phone and lays it on his bedside table to fall into a fitful sleep.

EDIT/ I changed wording I grew uncomfortable with and fixed grammatical errors, I hope you enjoyed this. Oh! Second chapter should be out soon (finally) and then this fanfiction will probably be on an almost-hiatus during the school year, but I'll try as hard as I can to keep writing this :D

-Rose Sanders


	2. Chapter 2: Love

Thanks for the support on my previous chapter! I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter better than the previous one.

_**WARNING**_:_ Klaine fluff ensues the end of this chapter_

Italics: Thought/Emphasis

Bold: Emphasis

**POV CHANGE:** First, Riley, then Blaine and Kurt. :)

Chapter 2: Love

Riley bites back a growl as the bell rings. Since he was changing dorms, tonight of all times, he has to walk to Reilly on a full moon. _Let's hope it's cloudy_, he thinks to himself, he is almost sure that the headmaster planned this as a test. _He probably isn't sure if I'm actually a were or if I'm a shapeshifter. Well, I'm a were you imbecile and now I'm walking in the full moon and am going to be taken to the office and suspended for destroying campus... __**If the moon shows.**_

Riley darts across campus. He thinks of Blaine and runs faster. He wouldn't be able to see Blaine if he gets kicked out for tearing up school property. _Blaine... If that idiotic mortal isn't in the way, Kurt, I can have Blaine._ Riley thinks remorsefully as he launches himself into Reilly's open door.

"Thanks, Sean, Arnold." Riley nods at the two boys as they slam the door shut as the moon starts to shine in the parting clouds.

"Thought you'd need help over. You're a were aren't you, I know this is the dorm for our kind... how 'd you get placed otherwise?" Arnold, a blond boy who has dark eyes and tan skin, asks arching a bushy brow.

"I am a werefox," Riley smirks, "I am extremely cunning, you boys, should understand."

"Yeah." Sean, a hefty young man with greasy medium brown hair, nods.

"So, since our kind normally keeps that a secret... Spill." Riley says, leaning against the wall.

Sean bites back a yawn as he stretches, "guys, I think it's lights-out and time to go to bed..."

"Werelion." Arnold smiles.

"Werebear." Sean yawns, drawing it out.

Riley arches a brow, "seriously?"

"Sadly..." Sean says scratching himself and heading up the stairs.

"See you in the morning, Riley, sit with us at breakfast?" Arnold asks, following Sean up the stairs.

"Sure." Riley whispers after him. He debates on whether to go to his room or not. He had brought his stuff over during lunch break so no one was in his way. His stomach growls. Riley thinks for a while and decides with an umbrella he should be able to go for a stroll.

Riley silently races to his room, grabs his black umbrella, and heads out the door. The moon is out, but he hides under his umbrella from any direct rays. His stomach grumbles again and he hears a rabbit in a bush a while down the path to the wishing well in the center of campus.

Riley pauses, and decides it would be a nice snack. Riley hunches over and slinks toward the sound, umbrella almost forgotten as he loosens his grip. He is only about seven feet away from the bush now, but to launch to get it might mean he'd get caught by a moonbeam. He lets out a slight noise and takes the chance. He lunges for the rabbit, getting it in his grasp. He stands erect and sighs, holding the brown thing by its scruff.

"Riley." Blaine calls, about another sixteen feet up the path.

Riley's heart stops, then speeds back up to over a mile a minute.

"Blaine? Why are you out so late?" Riley asks, cursing under his breath as he breaks the rabbit's hind legs and throws it in the bush for later.

"I saw you leave your dorm."

"Why weren't you asleep? You can't even see the paths from... Kurt's dorm." Riley swallows hard to keep from throwing up.

"I sleep in my own dorm, Riley."

"Really, relationship not going as you planned?" Riley asks.

"It's going great, actually, never better. I'm not going to force Kurt into anything. I love him more than that."

"You love _him_ more than that..." Riley mutters.

"I know you like Kurt, but lay off him, okay?" Blaine asks, ignorantly.

"Like... Kurt?" Riley asks, laughing. "No, no, no. Blaine that's the most ridiculous thing you're immortal mind has ever conjured."

"Than why do you have a predatory air whenever you're around Kurt and I?"

"Predatory air? Me? Don't be ridiculous!" Riley scoffs, "b-besides... I'm not even sure if I'm... you know... _gay_..." Riley lies smoothly.

"So you're just confused?" Blaine asks, watching as the clouds cover up the moon for good.

"Yeah, about so, so many things..." Riley kicks a small rock and sighs, realizing that what he just said is actually the truth.

"Maybe I could help...?" Blaine asks. Riley's eyes widen.

"NO! I mean- I want to figure this out myself you know...?" Riley says looking up.

"I understand." Blaine nods and starts to walk past Riley back to Hastings.

"Wait, Blaine!" Riley almost turns pink by what had just slipped past his lips.

Blaine arches one of his comically triangular eyebrows. "What?"

Riley frowns, _I can't just ask Blaine to stay because I like to be around him..._

"You-you know that Kurt," Riley bites back a flinch, "won't... can't be what you want him to be." Riley practically pleads.

"And why can't he?" Blaine asks, arms crossing.

"B-because he would've changed all ready. You of all people know that."

"Changed how? Have you not seen him?" Blaine's eyes twinkle. "His eyes are ones of an elf if I've ever seen any."

"His ears aren't pointed." Riley shoots back immediately, even though he knows what Blaine's reply is going to be.

"Are mine?" Riley flinches, he knows why it's idiotic to have fallen for Blaine, but it's worse to hear aloud.

"N-no, but I haven't paid that much attention." Riley scoffs.

"Exactly." Blaine smiles.

"But you are no full-blood elf." Riley spats, angrily.

"Full-blood enough! I've seen photos of Kurt's mother... I've-I've seen her grave, too..." Blaine stammers kicking the dirt.

Riley's eyes widen. "W-what? But elves are immortal! … Right?" Riley bites back a sob at the thought of losing Blaine.

"Elves are potentially immortal, his mother chose to become a human, it's possible, you know. I would've done it for Kurt."

"FORGET KURT!" Blaine jumps back at the outburst, unintentionally, farther away from Hastings.

"Wh... What?" Blaine shakes his head confusedly.

"I... I'm..." Riley loses his nerve and blushes, spins around, and begins to run away.

"Riley- NO!" Too late. Blaine curses to himself. Riley bounds right into the gait of a moonbeam.

With a ferocious snarl Blaine watches as the previously running form turns into a thin fox. Blaine lets out a small whimper as Riley snarls, turning to him.

"R-Riley, I know you're in there, and that you don't want to do this." Blaine saw a flicker of the old Riley in the fox's eyes, but the flash scared him. It seemed to say "_Oh, but I do._"

"P-please, Riley, you-you could get suspended... Expelled even, never come here again." That strikes something in the gangly fox and it whimpers and crawls closer to Blaine, head lowered and tail between his legs.

Blaine hesitates, then starts booking it forward. The fox yelps as it's picked up by the scruff. Blaine has to extend his arm above his head to keep the fox's paws from scraping the ground, and its tail is still dragging on the ground behind the pair. Soon enough, Blaine is slamming his knuckles agitatedly on the door of Reilly. The fox snaps at him again, hungrily. Blaine digs his nails into the fox's scruff and he struggles for a bit before he realizes it's pointless.

"What?" Sean asks sleepily from behind the door.

"I believe this is _your_ house's problem." Blaine shoves the hungry fox into the stocky boy and walks away to his house.

As he struggles with the locked door he holds the bridge of his nose. The only way to get in would be to text some one on the inside, because calling some one is **so** out. He couldn't text Wes or David, for one, they dorm together and, for second, David is the house prefect. He sighs, Brendyn's out too, he doesn't like bending the rules and would hate him forever for ruining his pristine sleeping schedule, therefore causing him to be too tired to focus in class. He could try the other people in the dorm, but he wasn't exactly friendly with _all _the dormers, in fact, those three are his only real friends besides-** Kurt**. Blaine could text him couldn't he? _Couldn't hurt to try..._ Blaine sighs and pulls out his iPhone.

**Kurt? Are you up? -B **Sighing, Blaine presses send and hopes for the best.

After a few minutes Blaine's iPhone started playing the sweet sound of Kurt singing "Bad Romance" and Blaine almost drops his phone in his haste to read the text.

**Surprisingly, yes, I... am up. -K**

** What's wrong Kurt? -B**

** I...Karofsky. Don't wanna talk about it -K**

** Kurt... I'd ask for you to talk to me, but my finners are gettinh codl -B**

** I figured you were out... I went to your room, I suppose you want me to let you in? -K**

** Pleasre? -B**

** Be there in 1. -K**

Blaine smiles and, just as Kurt texted, he opens the door and pulls Blaine in silently. Blaine takes in the silky pink pajamas and looks Kurt in the eyes incredulously.

"Shuttup." Kurt says and then, his eyes widen and his eyes moisten. Kurt whimpers as his knees buckle and he falls into Blaine.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, it hurt his heart to see Kurt like this, and he wants, immediately, for Kurt to feel better. He hears Kurt start to sniffle loudly, and if anyone heard them they'd get in **extreme **trouble. "C'mon, Kurt." Blaine hesitantly drags Kurt to his room and they sit on his luxurious couch, Kurt on Blaine's lap.

"In-In my dream..." Kurt's crying dying down, but leaving his eyes, nose, and cheeks pink. "No, in my nightmare, I was in the Warbler's choir room..." Blaine had serenaded him there before "and then Karofsky came in and he told you..." Kurt pauses and hugs Blaine so tightly, Blaine's worried about airflow for a bit.

"What did he tell me, Kurt?" Blaine murmurs into his hair, interested now, even more than before.

"He-he told you to stop singing, I know that's not a bad thing or anything, but I guess you didn't hear him and you kept singing. And-and when you didn't stop singing he got angrier and angrier, I tried everything to get you to stop singing, Blaine, I'm sorry, I tried pleading, begging, screaming, hitting, ignoring, telling-you-that-I-love-you, kissing you, and I shouldn't 'ave done that because he was all ready mad that I said that I loved you and when I kissed you it must have pushed him over the edge." Kurt's eyes widen and his pink cheeks darken to a red as he realize all he's said. He claps a pale hand to his mouth, causing his cheeks to look even redder.

Blaine's head falls slightly to the left and he blushes faintly.

"What was that?" He asks breathlessly.

"N-nothing, it was just a... figment." Kurt looks away.

"I..." Blaine takes a deep breath. "I', butIhadalready" a breath ", soIaskedtodotheGAPattackand" another breath "... Ihadtogetsomesocksanywayand..." A shy smile.

"Kurt, I''tdecidetheircolor-"

"What?" Kurt tries to interupt, but his voice is missing. Luckily, Blaine notices and can read the movement.

"Kurt. I love you." Blaine can't think straight. He said it. He just said it!

"Blaine... I love you, too... And I'm glad we got that over with and all, but I won't be able to sleep without telling some one... telling you about my nightmare." Kurt wiped his face, which was still wet with tears, on Blaine's loose tee-shirt.

"Tell me, please, Kurt." Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes which were moist again and they are bright blue.

"As I was saying... You wouldn't stop singing, no matter **what** I did and then, he walked up and pushed me off the piano bench and then he... he took your guitar and smashed it... and then he threw you into the splintered wood... and you died." Kurt mashes himself against Blaine, sobbing again. "D-don't die, Blaine, please. Ever, at least not before me, I couldn't live without you. Not ever."

"Not that I want to spoil the mood or make you cry again or anything, but it's vital that I ask this. Do you remember **anything** about your... your mom?" Blaine asks.

"Hmm... Why?" Kurt asks cocking his head to the right, and pulling away from the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I was wondering." Blaine replies.

"Well, I know that she didn't mind that I was gay, when I was around three all I wanted for my birthday was some high heels and a nice pink dress or something," Kurt laughs muttering something along the lines of 'That... was **gay**.' "And I know that every one that knew her loved her. I know that she used to sing all the time and that's where I got my love for singing. I also know that if it weren't for my mom," Kurt stops and eyes Blaine wearily, "if it weren't for my mom, I wouldn't be here."

"Of course." Blaine nods, smiling a bit at the somewhat childish statement.

"No, no, not... forget it." Kurt gets up, straightening his pajamas. "I was wrong, and normally, I'm not, not like that." Kurt gets up and Blaine realizes he has to act first, apparently.

"Is that what your gift is? … What your mom's gift was?" Blaine asks, grabbing Kurt's pale hand.

"Y-yes... and I can sometimes speak to the dead, but... but mortals can do that. My mom told my dad to send me here. She said it was best. Carole, bless her heart, didn't understand why it was so sudden when my dad proposed to do it, but she wanted to do it... if it would protect me... Crud, Blaine, you're mortal, too, aren't you, I didn't think you were, but I'm not always right and-" Blaine gently presses his lips to Kurt's.

"I'm immortal, too." He murmurs.

"Blaine!" Both boys jump at the voice at the door. "Trust me, I'm glad you got a move on, but if Kurt isn't in his dormroom when I get back here, I'm going to get David."

"Wes. You ruined the moment!" Blaine hisses at the full-blooded elf.

"Be glad it wasn't David, well, actually, it doesn't matter, he'd be too excited to do anything about Kurt being here at a quarter 'til two." Wes gives them a half-hearted glare before he shuffles away to the bathroom in slippers and fuzzy drawstring pajama pants.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine kisses his forehead before he leaves, Kurt replies with a strong hug and a kiss to the nose, and goes to his dorm room.

"That went better than I thought." Blaine murmurs to himself as he falls asleep.

___I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not... I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure where I'll go for chapter three, but I'm pretty sure it will explain two of the houses. I'm not sure how long the wait is going to be for the next chapter. :( Sorry, don't get too hopeful.

**REVIEWS ARE KLAINEBOWS FOR THE SOUL.**


	3. Chapter 3: Light

A:N/

Back to regular (Kurt's) POV! :) … Now the Fantasy aspect is in play. :DDD It's kind of cliche I know, but I'm loving the upcoming KLAINE and (quite possibly,) WEVID _fluff_. Wevid is not the main aspect of this fic but expect cute little sprinkles of the fluff! And maybe some "Blarren" or where Blaine takes on D. Criss aspects (stole name from Muchacha10 from deviantArt) Thanks for the love and support. I didn't think I'd get this popular, this is _really_ helping my self-esteem. :)

… Oh! I almost forgot! I made myself a tumblr! :) Here: .com

/ A:N

_I do not own anything in this fiction but certain characters and plot progression. I do not own Glee, Wicked, or any other commercial things mentioned in this fic._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 3: Light

_The next morning, Kurt's dorm._

Kurt sighs as he tends to his skin; almost done with the procedure. _So Blaine is a half-blood elf, too. ...Wes has always given off the vibe of a full-blood... I wonder how much more I can be told about the school, now..._

Kurt jumps a good two feet when the door to his room opens, wrenching him from his thoughts.

"Oh, erm... Sorry, Kurt." It's Blaine. Kurt heaves a sigh of relief. "Who'd you think it was?" Blaine asks, smiling.

"I dunno, the _boogeyman_?" Kurt cocks a brow as he wipes the skin lotion off his hands and then gasps, blushing as he looks in the mirror.

"What?" Blaine asks, worry etched into Blaine's face, stepping closer.

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!" Kurt suddenly starts saying agitatedly. "I'm indecent!" He says slamming the door in Blaine's face as he turns around to contradict him.

Kurt slumps against the door. _That was close. He can't see me like this... Before I've done my hair or **picked out my clothes**—wait... I'm in Dalton Academy... but I'm in a_ robe _for heavenssakes!_

Kurt, almost hurriedly, dresses. He then does his hair and smiles at the civil-looking, pristine, young man in the mirror before him. Albeit, he does look a little flustered.

"C-can I come in now, I wanted to walk to first class with you...?" Blaine dares to poke his head in the door, worrying about decapitation.

Kurt smiles. "Of course... Sorry about earlier... I-I freaked a bit."

"A... bit?" Blaine asks, offering his arm.

"Don't push your luck. At least I'm not hard-headed." Kurt mimes the sound of clinking metal as he knocks his knuckles lightly to Blaine's hair.

"Well, not all of us have naturally tame hair. Have you _seen_ this mass of curls ungelled? -I'm nowhere near as dapper, nor do I look as well put-together-"

Kurt's eyes widen. "You have curly hair?" He asks, looking at the gelled locks apprehensively.

"Y-yeah..." Blaine answers, eyes searching Kurt's face and coming up short.

"You never told me..." Kurt tries to imagine Blaine with untame, curly locks and barely manages to stifle a fit of giggles.

"What?" Blaine's left brow arches in question.

"You _have _to let me see your curly hair. If you don't I'll never speak to you again." Kurt says sticking up his nose.

"Well. You'll be seeing them soon, I promise." Blaine winks as he ushers Kurt down the stairs, they are met with hoots and catcalls.

"What are they doing?" Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear.

"I may or may not have let it slip to the guys that we kissed last night." Blaine whispers back.

"Way to get a move on!" David cries from where he's sitting with Wes. "Was it a frencher?" This is replied to by Wes with an elbow to the ribs and a meaningful look.

Kurt turns red at the top of the ears and rose at the cheeks. "Blaine, they're embarrassing me! Can we just go to first class?"

Blaine looks deeply into Kurt's eyes and for a moment, all that's in his world is Kurt's beautiful blue-gray eyes. "Okay." Blaine ushers Kurt to the school's main building.

Blaine frowns. It is **too early** to go to class. "How would you like some breakfast?" Kurt's stomach lets its presence known by a loud grumble, Kurt cracks a small smile.

"Please?"

"Of course." Blaine leads Kurt to the big building to the right of the school's main building. "This... is Mess Hall." Blaine pushes the door open and the sounds of peers chatting, eating, and laughing waft out much like the scent of food.

"Mmm." Kurt takes in a heady breath through his nose, and beams at Blaine, who had linked their fingers during the walk over.

"Would you care to move out of the way, and have your homo explosion somewhere else?" The voice cuts through the two like ice. Their eyes widen, and the look at the verbal attacker.

"Problem?" The boy cracks a smile showing his perfectly straight, white teeth. With a flip of his poorly-dyed black skater hair, he shoves past them.

"Listen here, **punk**. This is a no bullying school." Kurt starts, fuming. The Mess Hall falls silent. "You are too pick on **no**body, **no** way, **no** how. If I ever hear you talking smack about any **one**, heck, any**thing**. I will **personally** take you **down**. I am no longer afraid of people like you. … It's embarrassing to say I was. People who hurt people repeatedly... peoplelike _you_... are no better than sandpaper. You may be rough and hurt, but in the end us bullied kids are flaw_less_ and you... will be use_less_..." Kurt raises his voice, for the crowd who came to watch his scathing fury. "ANY ONE ELSE, WANT TO TEST ME BEFORE MY COFFEE? Didn't think so... Oh, and by the way, emo, that dye job, my... my _mom_ could've done better. **She's dead.**" Kurt wasn't embarrassed to say it, it was true. "Yeah, and the nail polish... TOTALLY doesn't make you look like you want to homosexually explode all over the straights here." Kurt narrows his eyes at the other boy, who literally whimpered, and then backed away.

"Kurt, that's enough, you were hungry a few minutes ago..." Blaine murmurs, and after a few minutes it is as loud and rambunctious as before. Kurt's stomach roars.

"Still am. I'm _starving_." Kurt smiles as he walks up to a make-your-own-omelet station. He piles mushrooms, black olives, tomatoes, ham, and, of course, cheese in his ingredients bowl and takes it to the cook. Blaine's has ham, bacon, cheese, potatoes, and jalapeno peppers.

"Eww, jalapenos?" Kurt eyes Blaine's omelet warily.

"What? What's wrong with them?"

Kurt's eyes narrow. "My dad never would let me have those..." He looks up at Blaine. "... Would you have time to go wash your lips before school starts?"

"You're-you're allergic?" Blaine asks, blushing a bit at the thought of kissing Kurt again.

"I don't know. My dad never would let me have them. Said mom was allergic. End of story. Had to be careful with the Mexican food I ate." Kurt shrugs, sitting at a nearly empty table.

"... S-so... I should go get a new omelet?" Blaine asks, worry in his warm, brown eyes.

"No! Blaine, hon', eat the omelet. I just won't be able to kiss you until you get the jalapeno off your lips. We can still hold hands, hug, I can kiss you on the cheek, no offense, but I'd be worried about the skin on my cheek if you kissed it..." Blaine looks at the omelet and then looks at Kurt. He sighs, smiles and kisses Kurt gently.

"That'll have to hold me over 'til after school..." Blaine murmurs into Kurt reddening ear.

"O-okay..." Kurt blushes harder and tries to focus on his omelet.

"Ooh, what are you two lovebirds up to?" Wes and David ask in unison as they sit down across from the blushing boys eating breakfast.

"N-nothing..." Blaine replies, taking a large bite of omelet.

"Eating..." Kurt adds, taking a bite of omelet into his mouth before chewing it slowly.

"So..." Wes asks, turning to David, as if to try to get them to join their conversation after being bored. "How loud were they last night, they wake you up?" Wes asks, brows waggling.

"I dunno, I'm a sound sleeper, you know that. I snore, even." David smiles. "Which was louder from the room, me snoring... or them two snogging?"

"We weren't snogging!" Kurt replies indignantly, but a faint blush apparent on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah! If anything, we were just bonding over personal problems." Blaine says, not realizing that there could be insinuated innuendo.

"Shuttup, you're not helping!" Kurt elbows Blaine's rib before he takes a bite of omelet, turning a deep red.

"Bonding over personal problems, eh?" David asks, winking at Wes.

"What kind of personal problems?" Wes adds.

"I-I had a nightmare." Kurt looks up at the two boys who were significantly paler. "A McKinley nightmare." Kurt winces at the memory.

"Shh. He can't hurt _either of us_. Do you here me?" Blaine murmurs into Kurt's ear, purposefully keeping his lips from touching the other boys skin.

"He had a dream about McKinley, and you were there?" David asks arching a brow.

"It wasn't _at_ McKinley, exactly..." Kurt says in reply, finishing his omelet.

"Where were you, exactly?" Wes asks.

"Warbler choir room." Blaine says, looking into Wes's deep brown eyes.

"WHAT? THAT MOTHER F-"

"DAVID!" Wes murmurs harshly, placing his hand on David's arm.

"Not to break the mood, but isn't your gaydar going off?" Kurt whispers to Blaine.

"Faintly." Blaine whispers in reply.

"What are you whispering about?" Brendyn asks sitting next to Wes.

"Nothing!" The two boys say simultaneously, straightening up.

"Probably discussing what parts of Kurt's dream to tell us." David says as Blaine got up to take Kurt's and his plate to where staff took care of them.

"Okay, I'll tell... Okay, so I'm sure you all know about the time Blaine serenaded me in Warbler hall..." Kurt looks up to see three heads nodding, "well it was that... At first, and I was happy and thought 'Hey, no sweat, I get to listen to a really dapper guy sing to me,' … And then Karofsky came in and-"

"Who?" David, Wes, and Brendyn ask in unison.

"... Dave Karofsky." Kurt replies. The boys show identical confused looks. Kurt sighs and explains. "If it weren't for Karofsky, I wouldn't be here. In my nightmare, Blaine was serenading me, and then Karofsky comes in and tells 'im to stop. He doesn't and that just gets Karofsky more and more angry. So I try to get Blaine to stop. I tried begging, screaming, ignoring," He coughs, blushing, "I must've done something that... that ticked Karofsky off and he pushed me off the piano bench and took Blaine's guitar and smashed it against Blaine. Over and over and over and over..." Kurt flailed for a tissue when a tear slid down his cheek.

"He did_ what_ to my guitar?" Blaine asks.

"... I can't believe it's your guitar you're worried about..." Kurt sighs and pulls Blaine in for tight hug.

"Oh, ugh, dudes, seriously, the fluff **burns**." Wes cries, shielding his eyes.

"Agh! My eyes! My eyes!" David cries, mimicking Wes's motion to shield his eyes.

"Aww those two are so cute!~" Brendyn smiles and finishes his breakfast.

The four other boys look at the pale boy who blushes under all the attention.

"Something you want to tell us?" Kurt asks, eyes boring into Brendyn's.

"No, why?" Brendyn asks, honestly confused.

"Never mind..." Kurt shakes his head and links arms with Blaine to go to their first class. It was pretty deep in the main school building's hall so they had a bit of walking to do. "That _totally set off my gaydar_." Kurt murmurs into Blaine's ear.

"Mine, too." Blaine replies, opening the door outside to see three boys walking into the main school building talking and laughing. Blaine's eye catches the tall, curly-haired, redhead's. _Riley_. The other boys pause for a minute, a stocky boy with wet, medium brown hair who's a few inches shorter than Riley, and a tan, blond athlete a bit taller than Riley, link one of their arms in one of Riley's and pull him into the school building.

Blaine leads Kurt through the maze of hallways to their first hour class. "Ready to time travel?" He asks cheesily.

"... Yeah?" Kurt asks incredulously.

"Too bad, it's just a class." Blaine smiles.

"Yeah, but history was one of the easiest subjects at McKinley." Kurt says picking a seat in the back. Blaine eagerly sits by him. Riley enters, staggering a bit.

"Didn't have to push and pull, guys, seriously!" His eyes then fall on the classroom, then the only other two boys in the classroom. The two boys are talking animatedly about some nerd thing. Riley arches a brow and sits in his usual seat in the middle, three-fourths of the way back.

"Really, the Harry Potter books are good, but you haven't _lived_ until you've seen A Very Potter Musical." Blaine says.

"... I apparently haven't lived... And don't plan to." Kurt says.

"Please?" Blaine asks, making puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe, but if I don't want to watch it after you force me to... You should take me out for a romantic evening." Kurt winks.

"I think I may do that anyway." Blaine replies and leans into Kurt.

"Blaine! Jalapenos!" Kurt murmurs.

"Oops. Sorry." Blaine smiles apologetically.

"You're allergic to jalapenos?" Riley asks, looking back at the two blushing young men.

"Y-yes... Weird, yeah?" Kurt smiles.

"Weird..." Riley says, trying to hide his growing smile.

Other students begin to pour into the room as the bell rings to start class.

Kurt looks at the doodle from yesterday. It's a sketch of Blaine and himself, kissing. He blushes harshly when he looks up to see Blaine looking at it. Kurt slams the notebook shut, drawing attention to him. The whole class, including the teacher, looks at Kurt, who's ears' tops begin to redden, as well as his face.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, do you have something to say?" His teacher asks, moving to the back of the classroom.

"N-no, sir, I have not." Kurt stammers, the teacher looming over him.

"I see." He takes the notebook and opens it to the first page and noticeably pales. "Kurt?"

"Yes, sir?" Kurt looks up at his teacher.

"Who wrote this?" He asks, pointing to the page. Kurt pales as he realizes he never tore the threat from Karofsky on the first page from the notebook.

"No-no one sir. I have it under control." Kurt pleads with his eyes.

"Obviously not! I have to get back to class. I want to see you afterward." He says as he takes the notebook and puts it on his desk.

Kurt shakes his head at Blaine. Blaine sighs and relaxes a bit. Then he watches Kurt draw a finger across his throat, and Blaine tenses right back up. _Karofsky._ It's evident of the realization on his face. Kurt tries to soothe him with his eyes. Their teacher, talking about the lesson, watches the exchange. Kurt fiddles with a loose string on his blazer, paying only half-attention to the lesson. Soon enough, the bell rings.

Every one is leaving and Kurt gets up, to walk to the front. Blaine squeezes his hand.

"Go, I'll see you later." Kurt says and Blaine's almost out the door, he had just looked back apologetically before moving to shut the door.

"Mr. Anderson. You are staying, too." The teacher says, sitting at his desk looking at the first page. "I don't recognize this writing..."

"This is not my place, professor-" Blaine starts.

"Obviously it is, I saw you two in the back of the class." Kurt slumps, looking at the name tag on the teacher's desk. _Mr. Robinson._

"Mr. Robinson, I can call you that, right?" A nod from him. "This really has nothing to do with Blaine—it's my problem, really-"

"... Blaine knows _something_." Mr. Robinson turns to him.

"It's not my place to tell, Professor." Blaine looks at his feet, awkward.

"In-in my old school... there was this... there was this neanderthal." Kurt starts, eyes hopelessly searching the teachers expression for a sign to stop, finding none, he hesitantly continues. "He..." Kurt searches for words... it wouldn't hurt to tell the teacher Karofsky was just a confused, hurt, _closeted_ little boy. "He was gay... he wasn't sure how to handle it... and I was the only out gay at the school. He lashed out. All he was was a scared little boy. It's fine- I got out."

"Threatening to kill a peer is _not_ fine!" The teacher says sternly. Blaine pales significantly.

"He-he threatened to _kill_ you?" Blaine asks, aghast. "You only told me he shoved you into lockers and threw you into dumpsters and called you names... and-and the locker room..." He says.

"What? What happened in the locker room? Kurt, I can't help you with this if you don't tell me." The teacher says to Kurt reproachfully.

"I don't want your help, it doesn't matter now. I'm not even sure why that's even still there." Kurt says honestly, taking back his notebook, he rips out the page.

"Here, keep it, would you be so kind as if to write Blaine and I a hall pass?" Kurt asks. He crosses his arms angrily.

"Kurt, we're only trying to help..." Blaine murmurs.

"I'm not some fragile little doll that will shatter at the slightest breath and would like for you to stop treating me as such!" Kurt says fiercely. "I can handle myself!"

"Kurt, look, we just want the kid locked up." The teacher says.

"Locked up? Why? Because he didn't know what to do about his sexuality? He didn't mean it! How- how could he? He's crushing on me so hard it's troublesome to breath under his gaze! God, the angst in that poor boys eyes! Jeez, leave me alone!" Kurt says with a final violent hand gesture. When he exits he blushes at the sight of the next class, outside the door, listening in on his conversation, Wes and David at the front of the pack.

"... Kurt-" David says, as Wes begins to approach the small brunette boy.

"What?" Kurt hisses furiously and Wes backs up and shelters himself slightly behind David.

"Kurt, be reasonable. If he threatened you, it's still a threat." Wes says from behind the taller boy.

"Come on, he's not out to his parents. I don't believe in outing... I assume you think it would be rather rude, too?" Kurt says smirking evilly as the two boys step away from each other, David coughing awkwardly as Wes looked at his shiny shoes.

Kurt brightened considerably, "see you at Warblers practice, yeah?" Smiling, he walks to his next class, pass in his hand. He hands the pass to his teacher and sits in the lone chair in the back.

He sits through the lot of his classes, becoming more and more restless as the school day began to draw to a close.

When the exit bell rang Kurt bolts from the class eagerly. He trots through the rapidly crowding hall, trying to leave as soon as possible. He had previously prepared all his things so he could leave. He slams the last set of doors open and starts to jog towards Hastings.

Kurt beams widely when he bursts through Hastings' door and finds the building void of fellow students. He has under an hour. Piece of cake. He dashes to the kitchen and prepares his ingredients in a large mixing bowl. He then scoops generous amounts of the almost-final product onto a thin, unused metal sheet. He sprinkles powdered sugar artfully over the top of the lumps of dough. He slips them into the shiny oven in the corner of the room and sighs, leaning against the wall. He looks down at his uniform, checking for flour or other potentially-staining remnants of his baking project.

He smiles, finding none, and sets a timer for 15 minutes. He then leaves the room to prepare for Warbler practice. Lounging on the couch, he has to hold back a grin when people come rushing in, either to prepare for the upcoming Warbler practice or to get started on homework, and start chattering excitedly about the smell of cookies wafting from the kitchen.

"Who made the cookies?" David asks excitedly as he throws his bag down near the door.

Wes, picking up David's bag, smiles. "David, it's probably some from a box that a boy wanted to make for himself."

"Should I get the fire extinguisher, then?" David asks, crestfallen.

"Should I be offended you're comparing my mom's cookie recipe with frozen store-bought cookies that taste like Styrofoam?" Kurt asks, smiling at the brightening of both boys' faces.

"Can you share?" Wes asks happily.

"Well, there my fallback 'I'm sorry' cookies, and I really need to apologize to Blaine before I apologize to you guys, 'cause I-I overreacted a lot..." Kurt frowns a bit and nudges an invisible rock across the floor with his foot.

"Do I smell Kurt's cookies!" Blaine asks bounding up to the trio.

"Y-yeah... Blaine, I'm sor-" Kurt is paused by Blaine's hand.

"One second." Blaine says, then dashes up the stairs for a few minutes before he returns to the confused trio. "All good, now. Go on?" Blaine looks at Kurt with an untitled emotion in his eyes, angst mixed with something else.

Wes, smiling lopsidedly, grabs David by the elbow and steers him to the couch to do some homework before Warblers practice.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just- I'm tired of every one worrying about me all the time and—I just can't let you be mad at me, Blaine, I can't—so… I made 'I'm sorry' cookies." Kurt half-smiles and, to his great relief, Blaine smiles back.

"It's okay, if you didn't have a reaction like that I'd be worried." Blaine pulls Kurt into a large hug and Kurt sighs into Blaine's shoulder.

"I was so worried." Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear as the timer dings for the cookies. "Got to get those for you boys."

Kurt puts on a large mitt up to his elbow and pulls out the silver tray with light brown chocolate chip cookies cooked on it. Kurt agilely pulls each cookie off the tray and lays them on the cooling racks out of the cupboard.

"Wait about ten minutes boys, otherwise you'll be too burned to eat the cookies." He says to the crowd hovering just outside the doorway.

The crowd parts to do other things for ten minutes and Kurt smiles and sits on the couch across from Wes and David who are sitting close together, helping each other with their schoolwork. Kurt clears his throat and the two boys jump a few inches apart and Kurt just shakes his head.

"Boys, I can tell." Kurt murmurs quietly, and with a very embarrassed look on both boys faces, they scoot back together.

"Tell what?" Wes asks innocently.

"That you're... _gay_." Kurt whispers.

"He prefers bi-curious." Wes frowns, watching David relax next to him.

"Anyway, I'm not sure if any one else knows, so I'm sorry for almost outing you boys..."

"Oh, it's cool, bro. Just give us some of yours cookies." David smiles.

"Yeah, Kurt, It's fine." Wes smiles brightly.

"O-okay, has it been five minutes?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, but you told the other guys ten min-" Wes's face is alight with happiness.

"Boys I'm apologizing to always get first dibs." Kurt beams as Wes and David jump up and race to the kitchen.

"Why do they get first dibs?" Blaine asks.

"Here, Blaine." Kurt hands Blaine a small plastic bag bulging with warm cookies.

"Yes!" He smiles, eating all the cookies he can before they have to leave for Warblers practice.

"_Technically_, you have to audition for the Warbler's first." Wes, David, and Blaine explain as they walk to Warbler hall.

"And since the Warbler board, including David and I, haven't heard you ever sing before... We can't guarantee you'll get in or not..." Wes adds.

"Not officially, anyway, I've heard you sing under your breath..." David mumbles.

"So, I've been wondering..." Kurt murmurs.

"What?" They all ask.

"Are you sorted into dorms by you're 'mythological' creature?" Kurt asks and the boys smile.

"Well, yeah. I mean- vampires and werewolves or shifters can't dorm together, but werewolves and shifters can." Wes smirks.

"Stay away from Reilly and Gambledon. Reilly has werewolves and shifters, and Gambledon has demons.. Porthaven, where you were going to be put, is a place for mortals wanting to learn how to kill the lineage of your fellow peers... including certain kinds of elves." Kurt turns a little green at David's words.

"Come on, Kurt. You have to be in top shape to sing!" Blaine says.

"They're learning how to kill elves." Kurt whimpers.

"It doesn't matter the last student killed by a Porthaven was a vampire—ten years ago!— and that was because the vampire was hungry." Blaine rubs soothing circles on the small of Kurt's back.

"O-okay..." Kurt says, staring at the large door to Warbler hall.

"Wait out here, Kurt, okay? Just stay out here and prepare what you are going to audition with." Wes and David smile and leave Blaine and Kurt outside of the hall.

"You're going to be great." Blaine smiles, and leans in and kisses Kurt lightly, and Kurt blanches. "Don't worry about it. When I paused your apology?" Blaine smiles at Kurt's blush and enters Warbler hall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Okay, boys!" Wes says, slamming his gavel hard onto the pedestal in front of his seat. "We have an audition for a new Warbler!" All of the boys looked up at him.

"The transfer?" A small boy with dirty blond hair asks.

"Yes, Samuel, the transfer." Thad replies leisurely.

"Delicious." The small boy smiles and there are ferocious canines visible.

"Kurt? You can come in and perform now." David calls.

"O-okay." Kurt stammers nervously as he enters the room. He hesitantly sits on the lone stool in front of all the Warblers.

_Hands touch... Eyes meet._

_Sudden Silence, sudden heat._

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl..._

_He could be that boy, … but I'm not that girl._

The Warblers stare at the slight brunet in front of them. He is acting the part, and that part is a girl's. The Warblers lean forward collectively, interested by the soprano.

_Don't dream too far._

_Don't lose sight of who you are._

_Don't remember that rush of joy..._

_He could be that boy, … I'm not that girl!_

_Every so often, we long to steal_

_to the land of what-might-have-been..._

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_when reality sets back in..._

_Blithe smile, lithe limp, she who's winsome..._

_She wins him._

Blaine stares at Kurt. There is an emotion coloring his voice. He knows what it is, and his face scrunches together in puzzlement.

_Gold hair with a gentle curl._

_That's the girl he chose..._

_And Heaven knows... I'm not that girl._

_Don't wish._

_Don't start._

_Wishing only wounds the heart._

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl..._

_There's a girl I know,_

_he loves her, so..._

_I'm not that girl._

"I think that means you're a Warbler, now, Kurt!" David yells happily.

"We have a countertenor! Countertenor! Yes!" He high-fives his fellow chairmembers.

"What? I know countertenors are hard to come by, but what makes you think I want solos? Maybe I want to sway and doo-wop in the background." Kurt lies smoothly.

"Please, Kurt. It could very well win us competitions..." Wes says.

"Okay!" Kurt beams chipperly.

"What? Another boy to compete with?" Samuel shouts.

"Yeah?" Kurt asks taking in the boy's small figure, dirty blond hair, and wan complexion with bruise-like spots around and under his eyes and the dark red of his lips- _Vampire_. "Maybe not." Kurt shrugs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samuel asks.

"It means maybe you're a lot better than me." Kurt replies.

"Doubt it!" A boy shouts, laughing.

"Shut up!" Kurt growls in the direction of the voice.

"If you're worried I'm going to eat you to get the solo, I'm not going to." Samuel smiles. "I'm Samuel, by the way."

"Oh... Hi." Kurt smiles.

"Silence, order, order!" Wes bangs his gavel twice and there is complete silence.

"We were thinking about doing a My Chemical Romance mash-up for Regionals. It is your task to find two or three MCR songs that go well together for our next meeting." David grins.

"Anything you want to add?" The chairmen ask each other. They all shake their heads no at Wes.

"Meeting adjourned!" Wes slams his gavel down once and gets up with David to leave.

"So, Kurt, do you want to go grab a bite later?" Samuel beams, long canines gleaming garishly.

Kurt flinches. "N-no, I'm fine, thanks." Kurt says, searching helplessly for Blaine's form and coming up short.

"Come on, just one, little _bite_." Samuel says, pupils slitting like a cat.

"N-no. Thanks." Kurt backs into the wall with a dull thud.

"Just one?" Samuel asks, curling his fingers so his long, red stained nails point toward each other.

"No?" Kurt whimpers, staring into the hypnotic silver eyes of the short boy.

"Yes." Samuel smiles wider, taking Kurt's arm gingerly, pushing up his sleeve and running his nose along his inner arm. "Delicious." His tongue slips past his lips and Kurt shudders in fear as Samuel gingerly sinks his two sets of fangs into his wrist.

"SAMUEL, DON'T!" Blaine yells and throws the form to the polar side of the room.

"Kurt, are you okay? What did he do? He didn't bite you did he?" Blaine asks as he holds Kurt close to him.

"Just _one_ bite...?" Kurt murmurs before biting the crook in Blaine's neck.

"Gah!" Blaine pulls Kurt away from him and watches as his blood drips from those pretty pink lips... _Just one bite..._ Blaine shakes away the thought. That stupid vampire is trying to spread the virus to the elves... Why? "Come on, Kurt, we've got to get to the nurse!"

"You don't like him biting you?" Samuel inquires from the ceiling, fingers digging into the cement there.

"_You._ I could kill you... Some elves can't get rid of the virus..." Blaine's pulls his lips back into a vampire-like snarl. "God, you _better_ hope that we can get rid of this virus!" Blaine says furiously as he picks Kurt up and drags him towards the hospital wing, branching off of the school. Blaine lets out a hiss as Kurt starts to drink from the bite he made on his neck.

"Kurt! Stop!" Blaine jostles him around off his neck as he totes him to the nurse. _Just one bite..._ Blaine furiously shakes the thought from his head.

"Blaine? Why, what are you doing here?" Asks the copper-haired school nurse.

"Samuel bit Kurt. Kurt bit me." Blaine plops Kurt onto the turquoise green lounge chairs.

"Trying to spread the virus again? That's a two day house-arrest at this point, isn't it?" She asks, tsking as she looks though the drawers in her desk.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it's five days by now." Blaine's brows come together in thought.

"Do you know what kind of elf he is?" She pulls out seven vials of a silver liquid.

"... No. I-I don't..." Blaine sighs.

"Well... here's your serum." The nurse hands him a vial labeled "LIGHT."

"Thanks." Blaine downs the whole vial in one swig, making an awful face afterward. "Even though it's my third or fourth time drinking this, it'll never taste any better."

"Yeah, sorry Blaine, scientists are working on that..." The nurse perches herself on a stool in front of Kurt.

"Is there any element he seems inclined to? Or does he seem to be spiritually inclined?" The nurse offers her wrist to Kurt, who with a snort, promptly pushes it away.

"... That rules out fire." She takes a syringe out of her coat and draws her own blood and squirts a small amount into a plastic cup.

Kurt politely takes the glass before smelling the blood like a fine wine, and taking a sip.

"I don't know... I... I don't actually know him that well..." Blaine realizes.

The nurse gauges the boy's reaction carefully. She then grins, giddy.

"He's curable!" She almost shouts, jumping up, raising her hands in glee.

Blaine lets out a huff of breath in relief.

"Do you know if he's allergic to anything?" She asks.

"Ja-jalepenos..." Blaine replies.

"Good, then he'll be fine." She holds Kurt's arm straight, his inner elbow facing her. She slides up his jacket and shirtsleeve with little resistance and injects a serum into his vein.

"Remember? I had to do this for you, you're first time, that way it'll get to the virus in time to kill it before his body deactivates the antibodies in the serum."

"Thanks!" Blaine cries, bleary-eyed, as he throws his arms around the nurse.

"B-Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt rubs his eyes.

"This nurse just saved your _life_, Kurt." Blaine grins at him.

"Did she?" Kurt's eyes roll back into his head and he falls backward onto the lounge.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A:N/I'm sorry to do that to you. … And next chapter we are going to branch out into the other characters more so you can, hopefully, get more entertainment out of this story. And that also means Kurt's going to be in this state for a while. (winces) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, maybe tell your friends? :) -Rose Sanders


End file.
